


Behind the lies

by The_fandomist



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fandomist/pseuds/The_fandomist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been a suicidal mess for a past month, with thor away on asgard and no loki to be seen, the avengers are on missions all the time who else is he going to turn to ?   just saying past stony !!!1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning for triggers suicide mentiond

It had been 1 month since the New York incident , and everyone seemed to have settled down . All but tony stark! After the incident he hasn't been the same ! 12:55 pm avengers tower (formerly stark tower) Tony twisted and turned , rolling and constantly tossing the bed sheets every were ! He started jolting in his sleep throwing punches into the air and occasionally the bedside table. Causing his knuckles to bleed and him to moan in his sleep . "No, no , no , HELP!!" Tony whined in his sleep thrashing around ! He was Starting to have a panic attack ! " Tony wake up wake up !!" Pepper screamed starting to Shake him ! The small man breathing started to become faster and he started moving and kicking about nearly knocking pepper of the bed . Pepper started shaking him more now trying to to calm him down until "THEIR COMING !!?" Tony shouted as his eyes shot open , breathing out heavily ! By this time pepper was in a state of shock this was the 24th panic attack this month! "Tony you need to get this under control or I'm leaving you !" Pepper confronted Tony as he turned to speak to her ! " HEY ITS NOT MY FAILT IS IT , DO YOU THINK I WANT THIS LIFE ? NO I DONT SO STOP MOANING AT ME !" Tony snapped at pepper not meaning what he said as he collapsed back into his bed ! As soon as that was said , pepper stood up and walked out "I wish I had never met you Tony Stark , I can't deal with this, good by !!" She abruptly shouted ! From there on out things started to go down hill ! The normally bouncy genius that was in the news nearly every week , had disappeared . The last thing that was mentioned about the genius was his break up and that was 3 weeks ago ! Rumours started to speculate that he was at a all time low , that all he did drink and work ! ~present~ Tony PoV The press are right all I do is work , work for them to keep them safe! " Tony whined as he dragged himself to his bathroom. "Why can't I have a happy life ? I should have died in that cave !" He cried as punched a hole right - Through his mirror shattering in around his fist ! "Why me !" He screamed smashing his fists repeatedly into the mirror each time getting more and more shards of glass stabbing into his arms ! Blood coving his usually pristine suit and bathroom ! This is the lowest point in my life I can't get any lower ! The one person who I cared for left me , I have no family , no friends left , I haven't even heard from Steve ! Tony thought to himself as tears rushed down his face ! His right hand was bleeding rapidly as Tony kept punching things and smashing his head against the wall trying to numb the mental pain coming over him ! By now Tony face was unrecognisable covers in blood and debris of the wall ! " I fuc**ng hate my life I just want it to end !!" Tony begged As he pound his face against the wall ! Might as well end it myself! He thought as he smashed his head into the wall once again ! Tile shards stuck into the genius face as he slowly lifted it up as he fell backwards into his bath ! Knocking his head on the taps causing blood to gush down his neck ! Tony looked around trying to find something else for him to brake. " can I just not have a happy life ?" He questioned himself ! As he found a pair of pliers! "No one will even notice that I'm gone !" He kept repeating to himself as he edged the pliers closer to the arc reactor! Tony shut his eyes and plunged the pliers into the reactor causing it to malfunction! Tony's breathing started to slow down and more blood started to flow from his chest ! " sir I am calling an ambulance you need urgent medical treatment!" Jarvis spoke attempting to dial 911 . " no Jarvis it's ok these no need to !" Tony said faintly about to close his eyes when "sir, Mr Steve Rogers is calling !" Jarvis spoke again. " hi Tony just wanted to say hope your holiding up well and we all miss you !" Steve said as the rest of the avengers popped up on screen ! " so we're all coming to visit you tomorrow! So see you tomorrow Tony ! Bye !!" Steve said exstacticly! " what have I done , JARVIS call someone anyone............" Tony shouted as he blacked out ! " sir you ordered me to call no one and i cannot call anyone until you tell me too !" Jarvis said !


	2. Chapter 2

10:30 next morning   
" Tony were hear !" Steve said in front of the rest of the avengers " come on Tony open up we have a surprise for you!!" They all said . "Tony come on open the door get up and open the door !" Steve said more worryingly, as he banged on the door! Bruce moved forward and tapped on his door " ermm Tony we know it's been tough and you probably have a bad hangover but open the door ! " Bruce pleaded . "Come on let's go!" Client said turning before Natasha spun him back around ! " no stay just got a couple more minutes! He is probably In the lift there is about 52 floors !" Natasha mentioned as she started to get worried ! " Thor smash the front door down !" Asked Steve ! Thor walked straight up yo the door and bang it flew of ! " no problem Steve of the Rogers!" Thor bellowed. They all walked in , the place was desolate. Everything was covered in dust ! Steve took the lead followed by Thor then Bruce ,then Tasha and cling at the back keeping a sharp eye on everything ! " Jarvis where's Tony ??" Steve questioned. " oh hello Steve , avengers , how are you ?" Jarvis spoke ! " just tell us we're Tony is ?" They all asked worryingly. " the last thing master Stark said to me was call someone anyone and I haven't heard of him since ? He was on the 49th floor his bathroom !" Said Jarvis. Steve ran for the elevator as everyone else followed !   
48 floors later ! "TONY ??!!!!" They all shouted trying to get a response. As they entered the kitchen the Bruce spotted multiple empty bottles of scotch and a shattered glass left on the floor ! As they approached the scene, I horrible sight came upon them, a horrific amount of blood leading into the bathroom .. "TONY !!!!!!" Steve screamed as the approached the bathroom , seeing blood all over the walls and sink . His mirror had a hole straight through it and walls were smashed with traces of blood and tile were missing ! " Tony are you hear ?" Steve questioned. As the rest stayed back not entering the blood filled room ! "Be careful Steve!" They all whispered! Steve followed the trail of blood as it led to the bath ! " Tony ??" Steve cried as he pulled back the curtain as he saw a small extremely pale man cover in blood with server wounds covering him! Steve went white at the sign of this and had to stop before he went to try and identify the sickly male ! He lifted the males head and wiped his hair from his face still not able to recognise the male ! Until he looked at his chest , he look at the smaller males t-shirt noticing the end of a pair of pliers sticking out ? " guys it looks like a suiside !!" Shouted Steve ! He ripped open the shirt looking where the pliers had been stabbed ! Steve looked down they were plunged into the arc reactor! " TONY , NO , NO ,NO ... BRUCE HELP !!!" Screamed Steve as loud as he could ! Bruce came rushing in "its Tony help him Bruce help him !" Cried Steve as Natasha started to comfort him !! Bruce grabbed Tony's neck "he still has a pulse but he is looking blood fast and the shrapnel in his chest is not close from killing him!" Bruce started try cry and picked up Tony and soon has to hand he over to Thor were they ran out the building ! "Get an ambulance NOW !!" Steve roared .


	3. Chapter 3

All 3rd person PoV 

Beep!  
Beep!  
Beep!  
"We're am I Jarvis ? JARVIS!" Tony screamed as he jolted up from the hospital bed !   
As he looked down at himself he noticed restraints on both his arms And his legs.  
Then the panic started to kick in "JARVIS, HELP........H..HELP !" He screamed as he started to thrash around in the hospital bed .

"I hope Tony is ok ? When is he going to wake up oh man !" He whispered to himself as he paced up and down the hospital floor. He was still wearing the blood stained clothes from when he had to carry Tony. " HELP!!!" He heard someone scream from Tony's room . About 6 or 7 nurses came running to Tony's room "WHERE AM I HELP !!" He could hear Tony screaming as he approached his room cautiously. As he entered the room tears welled up in his eyes . "TONY!" Steve screamed as he ran up to an extremely pale scared man. " shhh shhh Tony it's ok calm down !" Steve whispered as he went to place a hand on Tony's face to get the he air away from his eyes. 

"What's going? We're am I ? Who are you? Why am I hear ?" Tony cried as he tried to pull away from All the strange people crowding round him . "Hissssh!" He whimpered as multiple stitches opened on his now fragile body . "What's going on !" Tony attempted to shout but was just covered up by a breathing mask . "What are you doing ?" He whimpered, Looking around the room as a tall. Figure came towards him leaning into his face! "Steve? Steve!? STEVE!" Tony cried as he lent into Steve's hand. "Why am I retrained?" He started to rip his hand free only to be stopped by Steve ! "Tony your in hospital, we found you In your bathroom half dead with a pair of pliers in your arc reactor, covered in blood , what happened?" Steve questioned as Tony attempted to free his hands . "I..I.......I wasn't feeling to good and well I am.....completely...worthless and ..and useless to everyone..... I AM A WASTE OF SPACE!!!" Tony screamed as he pushed his face into the pillow . He felt like an utter piece of crap . Pointless and worthless to everyone "why did you save me why ? I wasn't worth saving!" Tony whimpered into the pillow ! "Why i wanted to die! No one cares about me I am USELESS!" Tony screamed as he smashed his head onto a the head bored !

"Tony STOP!" Steve screamed as he grabbed Tony's shoulders. "What do I do what do I do ?" Steve mumbled as Tony smashed his head Into the head bored. " no, no ,no Tony we all love you , my life wouldn't be the same without you !" Said shouted as he turned Tony head towards his. " it's okay it's fine !" Steve spoke softly . "Steve my chest hurts and my head hurts please help!" Tony stuttered out ,as Steve noticed blood seeping through the sheets . "Dam it Tony you've popped the stitches, BRUCE I NEED YOU IN HEAR NOW !" Steve shouted whist he looked at Tony's pale face. Within a matter of seconds Bruce burst open the door "ahhh Tony stop moving !" Bruce said calmly as he pushed Tony back down on the bed . "This is going to hurt , because I'm not giving you any anistetick (don't know how to spell it ). It's too risky !" He said as he began to restitch Tony . "OWWW, STOP, STOP IT HURTS, IT HURTS !" Tony pleaded but to non the less Bruce carried on until he was satisfied with the results . "Now don't go moving anywhere okay ?" Bruce said as he walked out the room . "Steve?? Steve? Steve!" Tony cried as he tried to free his arms . "Tony what is it ? What's wrong?" Steve questioned as he looked down at the restraints, and made quick work of taking them off . 

Suddenly Tony shot up from the bed and club on to Steve . "I'm....sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry please don't ever let me go it again !" Tony cried as he buried his face into Steve's shirt. "Shh it's okay , we're all hear for you !" Steve whispers and rubbed Tony's back. Steve was honestly surprised about Tony's actions , but it made him feel special, like he was getting somewhere with this man . "Thank y-you Steve , thank you for ev-everything !" Tony stuttered out as he looked up Steve .


	4. Chapter 4

As he got up his legs gave way underneath him and he collapsed into Steve nocking him into the wall. "Ahh Tony get up , get off me you lump or I will have to carry you!" Steve replied as he picked up Tony lightly . "Don't you dare Steve , don't you dare !" Tony squealed as Steve picked him up in a bridal position, to take him out to the rest of the team ! "Don't you dare you star spangled man !" Tony shouted in protest as he attempted to get out of Steve's grasp "Tony stop moving or you pop a stitch......." He said as he held I tighter grip on Tony until he felt a warm feeling on his hand. "Ow ow ow ow ow !" Tony cried as Steve lifted his hand up to see that multiple stitches had popped. " it's okay shhh just lets go find Bruce " Steve said as he started to run a it faster Down in the hospital.

"BRUCE .. HES POPPED A STITCH AGAIN !!" Steve shouted as he looked around the waiting room . There was no reply. "BRUCE.....COME ON HES LOOSING ALOT OF BLOOD !!" Steve shouted as he looked down at a very pale Tony. "Steve I'm fine it's only a little blood looking fine !" Tony pointed out as he jumped out of Steve's arms , immediately regretting what he had just done . " er ok it's worse than I thought!" He said as he latched his arm onto Steve's . "Tony !!!!!!!" Steve shouted whilst he picked up the smaller male who was now looking quite sickly . After what felt like forever Steve finally came across Thor , who was sat in the waiting room outside waiting for someone , he appeared to be crying ? "Thor were is Bruce ??" Steve said calmly as he looked at Thor who appeared to be on the point of a meltdown. "He's in there......he may need a minute he is trying to help someone..... Please don't be mad.......... Take Tony in now he needs help !" Thor managed to spit out. His head returning into his hands. " okay... Thanks Thor for everything !" Steve said as he rushed into the room, there was Bruce sure enough and some one else how looked like they had just been a blender lying on the bed , hooked up to everything . " Bruce please stitch Tony back up he... Starting to loose a lot of blood and- " Steve stopped dead in his tracks as he looked as the bed "who's that?" He managed to finish as he left Tony to be re-stitched by Bruce. 

Steve started to walk over to the bed , trying to figure out who it was? He then noticed that the person on the bed was crying and murmuring something in his sleep. "Are you okay ?" Steve questioned as he put a hand on the persons shoulder. Immediately at contact the person who appeared to be a male yelped as cried out as blood soaked through the sheets. "Steve's Tony's fine he's on the chair over there he is asking for you if you need anything-" Bruce said before a scream cut him off . " okay thanks Bruce!" Steve whispered as he walked over to a sleeping Tony and place a hand on his shoulder and left him to rest in peace! Just as Steve had placed a hand on Tony's shoulder the door burst open and Thor came rushing up running to the side of the bed crying as he held the male In his hands ! " NO NO NO , COME ON NO , NOT AGAIN !" Thor cried as Bruce stabbed Several needles into the males arms . Before he finally collapsed into Thor's arms. "Thor who is on the bed ?" Steve questioned as he walked over to Thor rubbing his back in comfort . "Steve as I said please don't be mad ....... He followed me I didn't know but I found he hanging onto my cape . Please don't be mad!" Thor pleaded as he grabbed the males hand rubbing it as he brushed some hair out of the males face , that was covers in blood and cuts . " is that,...... no it can't be .....Loki?" Steve whispered looking at the mans face. "Yes Steve, please don't hurt him!" Thor begged as he held his brother tight to his chest. 

"Thor what happened to him ??" Steve chocked as he tried to picture the vile creature that had done this to Thor's little brother! "Well as you know , I took Loki back to Asgard to for his punishment, which to what I thought was just inprisonment until he had changed , and I was told it was just that ! Yet when I came back several months later I found Loki on the floor of the cell crying holding his head into his knees . I thought he was fine just a bit depressed because everything looked fine , he looked clean and unharmed so I left and started to walk away, When I finally reached the bi frost I felt something on my cape ,but I thought I had just caught it on a stone , I was wrong as a landed on misgaurd or earth , I turned to find Loki holding onto my cape as if he was going to be taken away, He was bloodied and bruised , he was grey and coughing up blood, he was dying YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND! He needed help !" Thor shouted as he began to cry again as the as the small man who was now discovered as Loki jolted up in bed screaming and crying for Thor!! " Thor it's okay I understand , but why hasn't he healed himself?" Steve questioned as Thor pulled a very sick Loki onto his knee cradling him as he clung onto him for dear life "he had his power weakened, he can on,y use a limit of magic " Thor cried as he held onto Loki . 

" it's okay Thor he'll be okay !" Steve soothed as he placed a hand on Loki's shoulder , which immediately got a response of dry cracked I'm sorry's from Loki as he pleaded against Thor . Steve then left the two to be in peace and he Walked over to Tony who appeared to of watched over the hole thing "Steve , I feel bad for Thor...." Tony said as he stood up . " Tony sit down and so do I , it must be hard for you to see your own brother like that ....... The Loki we knew and the one there are totally different people !" Steve said as he sat Tony back down "I agree with you Steve!" Tony said as he looked Steve . "You know Steve I'll be fine , I have had worse!" Tony joked as he let go from the hug . Steve looked into Tony's eyes and saw saddens before Steve said anything Tony cut him off with " can we take them home .. It's only fair on Thor !" Steve nodded in agreement and and helped Tony walk over to Thor who still sat there crying with I shaking frail Loki on his knee! " Thor do you want to stay at my place for a bit , you can bring raindear games !" Tony said as he looked at Thor " thank you man of iron, come on Loki I'm taking you somewhere safe !" Thor replied as he looked back down at Loki , who was still attached to a drip " Thor you will have to take this with you !" Bruce said walking back into the room handing Thor a lot of medication and the drip bag .   
" come on let's all go home !" Tony said as Steve placed him in a wheel chair even though Tony refused " Steve I don't need a wheel chair you know , I just want to get us home and help sort Thor out !" Tony smirked " fine but you staying int he wheel chair!" Steve laughed and pushed Tony through the doors followed by a very emotional Thor who was carrying Loki like a baby in one hand and the meds in the other !


End file.
